


His Only Regret

by Belladonna1185



Series: Bittersweet: Darker Tales [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna1185/pseuds/Belladonna1185
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, he really didn’t need a reason at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Only Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HP_DarkArts Severus Snape Week Drabble/Drawble day on LJ. The Prompt was #3. The first line is a direct quote from HP and the Prisoner of Azkaban.

“Give me a reason to do it, and I swear I will.”

~oOoOoOo~

After the years of wanting this, wanting revenge for the wrongs against his person and…others, he now had the mongrel within his grasp. Revenge wasn’t sweet. It was succulent and rich.

“Snape!” Harry cried before the children and Lupin tried to disarm him. 

They were easily deflected and bound. He would not be stopped. 

“Black,” he purred. 

A flick of the wrist, a hushed ‘Sectumsepra’, and bloody slash appeared on the mutt’s cheek. 

“This is for all the years of torment.”

Another flick- a soft, fleshy thud, followed by screaming. 

“For attempting to murder me.” 

More blood, screaming, pleading.

“For betraying L-“ He choked on the word. He hadn’t said her name since the night she died. 

“I didn’t!” Black screamed. “It was Pet-“

“LIAR!”

~oOoOoOo~

 

The wailing was continuous now; he had to shout to be heard over the ruckus. 

“LILY! My only friend! My everything! If it hadn’t been for you, I wouldn’t have lost her. She wouldn’t have died!” 

 

~oOoOoOo~

“It was Pettigrew,” Harry sobbed. 

Snape found it didn’t matter. He had hated Black for so long. His only regret: he couldn’t do it again.


End file.
